Whatever Tomorrow Brings
by LamiaJade
Summary: They say be careful what you wish for. Sometimes a simple walk in the woods can turn into something way more dangerous. Brotherhood AU. Hurt!Caleb. Wee!chester. A small Halloween Fanfic.


A/N: Wooheeeee! Finally! You have no idea how good it feels to be back. This little Halloween OS was sitting way too long on my Laptop, waiting to be finished.

A huge shout-out goes to LovinJackson for beta'ing this not once but twice. And another super big thank you goes to Ridley C James herself for reading over it, sending lovely encouraging words and for adding some parts here and there to keep everyone in character. :) Thank you gals! It means the world to me.

Also thank you, thank you, thank you to all your readers who after all these years still keep reading, alerting, favoriting, reviewing and PM'ing me. You can't imagine how unbelievable happy this makes me. So thank you so so much!

 **Timeline** : This plays some time before Growing Pains by Ridley C James.

 **Disclaimer** : Nope, nothing belongs to me except my crazy fantasy. Everything belongs to Kripke, the CW and Ridley C James. I just borrowed the boys and gave them back a little worse for wear. *evil smile*

 **ooooWTBoooo**

 **Whatever Tomorrow Brings**

 _Life is like a box of chocolate. You never know what you're gonna get._

 _(Forrest Gump)_

Life wasn't fair. It was a fact seventeen-year-old Caleb Reaves had learned a long time ago. At the age of five he had lost his parents to a double murder-suicide, had watched his father kill his mother before shooting himself.

So yeah, he knew that life wasn't fair. And today was one of those days that proved his theory right.

Caleb kicked at a small stone on the leaf-covered path, burying his hands deeper into the pockets of his leather jacket. Despite the bright sunshine it was chilly out in the woods.

It was an amazing autumn day, Indian summer in all its glory. The air was clear; rays of sunlight highlighted the bright red and yellow colors of the leaves. Still the first breath of winter was already palpable. Not long and they would have the first snow.

His gaze wandered to John's boys who were slightly ahead of him, running and chasing each other. Sammy's joyous squeal echoed through the quiet woods.

An icy breeze brushed through the trees, made Caleb burrow his hands even deeper inside his pockets, hunch his shoulders against the cold. His thoughts darkened again.

At first he had been excited about the Werewolf hunt though it quickly became clear that the Knight didn't really need him so much for back up but for research and nanny-duties. And man, that sucked.

How was he supposed to get his ring, to show The Triad that he could handle himself on a hunt, when all he was doing lately was to playing cheap babysitter for John's boys?

It wasn't fair to take his frustration out on the kids but then again, what had been fair lately?

Caleb blew out a heavy breath, his eyes briefly going back to the boys in question.

He felt bad for snapping at them earlier. But after three days cramped up in a little hunting cabin in the middle of nowhere, doing shitty research, instead of interviewing the families of the victims and having a five-year-old Sam going on and on about his Spiderman-Halloween costume had been just too much, even for him.

He needed a fucking breather.

So it hadn't been hard for the boys to convince him about the little walk in the woods while John and Bobby were out.

Screw Johnny's orders of staying inside the cabin. The Werewolf was only a threat after nightfall, so why shouldn't the kids have a little fun and he a little quiet-time?

"If you keep pouting your face might get stuck that way." Dean grinned. Caleb hadn't noticed that the boy had slowed his pace and was now walking next to him. "And if I were you I wouldn't risk it." The grin widened.

"Thanks Deuce. Kick a man while he's already down. Besides I'm not pouting. It's called brooding. And chicks totally dig it, trust me." Reaves looked at Dean, smirking slightly.

"Dude, I'm nine."

Caleb rolled his eyes but didn't rise to the bait. "So?" He wasn't really in the mood for their usual banter.

The middle Winchester's face grew serious. "Damien, I'm sure Dad will take you with them when they kill the wolf. Who knows, maybe you're even the one who gets the final shot." The nine-year-old's grin was back in place. "I'd love to see Dad's face then."

"I wouldn't count on it," Reaves retorted darkly.

Dean was quiet for a moment, his eyes on his brother who was a few feet in front of them, collecting rocks and bright colored leaves.

The psychic followed Dean's gaze.

"Sammy can't wait for you to go with us trick-or-treating." The kid looked back at Reaves, an evil grin spreading on his face. "He told me that you came up with the whole Spiderman-idea."

Caleb groaned. Halloween was three days away and to Reaves's surprise John hadn't come up with a reason to not go trick-or-treating this year yet, though he bet Bobby was keeping The Knight well occupied. "Tiny Einstein talks too much for his own good. What was I supposed to do? He tried to con me into making him a dragon costume." He rubbed absently over his temple where a pressure had begun to build behind his eyes.

Dean laughed. "The kid loves Pastor Jim's stories."

"Yeah, that he–" Caleb groaned, one hand pressing against his forehead. _Fuck, not now._ He doubled over slightly, desperately willing the vision away.

"Damien?" Dean's concerned voice was barely audible over the ringing in his ears. He felt a hand on his arm.

Reaves blinked, looking into worried green eyes. "Vision," He pressed out between clenched teeth, fighting to control his fast breathing.

His knees buckled before hitting the cold ground hard. Pictures started flashing before his eyes.

 _Bushes and shrubs were dimming his sight. It smelled heavily of decaying leaves. The humid smell of earth._

 _A blood red sunset flashed between the leaves._

 _He could hear their blood pumping. Tiny hearts fluttering._

 _He was so hungry. Raw and primary. And they were so close…._

" _What will your costume be for Halloween, Dean?" Sam asked, excitedly collecting more leaves._

" _I don't know" Dean shrugged." Maybe Superman."_

 _Sam sniggered. "A dragon would fit too." The five-year-old wandered off a little further, having seen some especially colorful leaves next to some shrubs._

 _So close now…._

" _Sammy, don't go too far." Dean reminded sternly._

 _It attacked swiftly, the young one barely putting up a fight._

 _Screams filled the clearing as claws tore through soft fabric and muscle tissue then his teeth sank into skin and the rich taste of copper filled his mouth…_

"No…" Caleb gasped, eyes snapping open. He swallowed thickly when he felt bile burning in the back of his throat.

"Damien, you alright? What did you see?" Dean's death grip on the psychic's shirt tightened even more.

Sammy looked confused. Big round dark green eyes watched Caleb closely, the worried gaze mirroring his brother's. "You had a movie in your head again?"

Caleb blinked again, still fighting against the splitting headache and nausea that accompanied his visions. But slowly his thoughts cleared.

They needed to get out of there, _now_. Something was in the woods watching them, something that was not the Werewolf. And it wanted the boys.

"We need to get going. Now!" Caleb stood, ignoring the wave of lightheadedness that came with the change in position, his eyes searching for a possible threat. Suddenly carrying his .45 in the back of his jeans didn't sound so paranoid or stupid anymore.

"Caleb?" Sam's eyes were tearing up, confused and scared about the sudden change of events. The five-year-old moved closer to his brother, hugging the collected leaves to his chest, his other hand fisting in his brother's jacket.

Dean took Sam's hand, squeezing it reassuringly. "It's okay, Sammy. Don't be scared." His gaze traveled to Caleb. "What did you see?"

Whatever Caleb wanted to say was interrupted by a loud growl that tore through the silence of the woods.

"Fuck." Reaves swore, meeting Dean's huge eyes, before ushering the kids back into the direction of their cabin, his hand grabbing the .45 in the back of his jeans.

"The Werewolf?" The nine-year-old's voice quivered, his grip around Sam's hand tightened.

"No, it's still too early." The psychic glanced heavenwards, shocked to see the sun low on the western horizon. Fuck, he hadn't noticed how long they had been walking, too caught up in his self-professed brooding.

 _Great, Johnny will kill me…_

Caleb's heart pounded painfully against his ribs, his eyes moving over their surroundings, cursing the thick bushes and evergreens that prevented a good sight. He picked up speed, urging the children to move faster. His ears strained to detect a possible noise that would tell him where the thing was hiding.

The attack came suddenly, his body working on pure instinct, pushing John's boys out of the way. He got two shots out before the thing was over him, razor-sharp fangs and glowing yellow eyes filling his view. Claws dug deep into his side, tearing through fabric and flesh then teeth sank down into his shoulder.

Reaves groaned, his fingers fumbling for the gun the fall had knocked out of his hand. So, not a Werewolf but a Chupacabra. Fan-freaking-tastic…

Over the fierce growl and foul breath he could hear the children scream. He needed to put it down, get Sam and Dean to safety. His fingers brushed the cool metal of his .45 when the thing suddenly let go of his shoulder and turned its head, focusing on the boys. Blood coating its bare teeth.

He drew the gun, ignoring the poor angle he had with most of his side and chest still pinned to the ground. He fired another three rounds, biting his lip when the pain in his side intensified.

The Chupacabra yelped, letting go of Reaves with a low growl, before it stumbled into the thick, darkening undergrowths.

"Shit." Caleb pressed out breathlessly and tried to sit up. He bit back another noise of pain when the movement pulled at the wound in his side and his right shoulder screamed. He could feel blood seeping into the fabric of his black t-shirt. Swallowing past a wave of nausea he looked up, relieved to see both boys still in one piece.

"Caleb! Are you okay?" Dean let go of the stone he still had clasped in his hand, signaling Sam to do the same. The distraction had worked, at least the beast was gone for now.

Reaves doubled over slightly, his hand pressing against his side to relieve some of the pressure. "Yeah, just a scratch." He blew out a long shaky breath and made it into a standing position. "But I think my tee shirt is a goner."

He tried for some humor to erase the twin haunted gazes that refused to leave him. When that didn't work he pulled Sam close to his side and settled for gripping Dean's shoulder as he tried to regain some semblance of balance through the vertigo that accompanied the change in position. He blinked a few times and noted the fog starting to rise slowly between the trees, blanketing the ground. The sun was low in the sky, its rays like fire or blood.

Caleb shook his head, he needed to focus. Get the kids out of here.

The thought of the Chupacabra made new adrenalin course through his body. They needed to get _back to the cabin immediately_.

"Caleb, you're bleeding." Sammy's voice was small and scared, his face once again buried in Dean's jacket, his big brother putting a protective arm around his shoulders.

Frowning Reaves looked down on himself, noticing the blood slowly seeping into his waistband, staining the faded denim a dark red.

"It's okay Sammy. It's just a scratch. I'm fine. My clothes got the worst of it. Maybe I can use them as my Halloween costume. I bet they'll scare more than a few trick-or-treater's, don't you think?" The older hunter tried to reassure not only the runt but Dean as well. Looking back at the older Winchester he added "But we don't want to give that thing another swipe at me. Jim might say I'm too over the top."

Letting his gaze move over their surroundings one more time, he urged the kids to move. Time was of the essence. It would just be his dumb luck to not only stumble over a Chupacabra but to also find the Werewolf as well.

Caleb's mind was racing as they stumbled over the uneven ground, trying to ignore the throbbing pain in his shoulder and side, or the slowly cooling wetness on his shirt and jeans. He strained his ears for any possible sound around them – to be prepared for another attack. He had no idea how far it actually was back to their cabin but they were further away than he liked.

He didn't know how long they had been running through the steadily growing darkness. But eventually Dean's breathless voice brought him to an abrupt halt.

"Damien, slow down! Sammy can't keep up this pace. "

Caleb looked at John's boys, noting Dean's still attached death grip on his brother's hand. Sam's face had a small smear of blood from where Caleb had hugged him. The fear that was coming off the children almost made him stumble, his overtaxed mind not able to block their emotions. He took a calming breath, trying to breathe through the pain. Small clouds of air were rising into the cold evening sky. The urge to double over and relieve some of the pressure in his side was becoming stronger by the minute. That and his shoulder was on fire.

Exhaling long and slowly Reaves ran a hand though his hair, wiping sweat away from his forehead.

"Okay… but we need to hurry."

"I know. Sammy needs to get out of here."

"We _all_ need to get out of here. I only clipped it. It's coming back and it's gonna be royally pissed." Caleb said with more force than he intended. Taking a calming breath he hoped he wouldn't regret his next move.

"So Runt, what do you think about a little piggyback ride?" He kneeled on one knee in front of the boys. "The faster we get back to the cabin the faster we can start working on your costume and thinking of something nice for your brother." He fought hard to keep the strained quality of voice to a minimum but the position put new blazing pressure on his side. "Maybe a Fairy?"

Sam giggled despite the scared look on his face. "Like Tinker Bell?"

Caleb grinned. "Well, you're not Tiny Einstein for nothing."

"Yeah right, Peter Pan. Don't think so." Dean shot back. "I can carry him, Damien." A lot quieter he added: "You're still bleeding."

Reaves gazed at the nine-year-old. Behind the fear in his green eyes he could clearly see concern. He appreciated it, but whether Dean realized it or not, he was still a child, a child Caleb had sworn to protect.

"It's fine, I got it covered, Deuce. And it's just a scratch. One of Bobby's band aids and I'll be good as new."

"Daddy got some that glow in the dark." Sam added while carefully climbing onto Caleb's back.

"Not sure if Johnny would spare one for me after this little adventure." Without as much as a small groan he made it back into a standing position. He gritted his teeth against the pain it cost him, glancing at Dean. He gripped his gun in one hand, but offered his other to Dean. "Maybe your big brother will sneak me one."

"Damien… I'm not a baby."

"Seriously, Deuce. Stop arguing with me and take my hand. I need to move quickly, and I need to know you're with me. Like I said – I only wounded it and it will be pissed as hell when it comes back. And I for one don't want to stick around to see that."

Dean mumbled something not rated for Sammy but did as Caleb said and took his hand. They had only gone a few more yards when an angry shout filled the woods.

"Reaves!"

Caleb had never been happier to see the man – fuming or not. "Johnny! Thank God."

"Down! NOW!"

Caleb was taken by surprise when John pulled his weapon and aimed it at him. Maybe he was more pissed than Caleb imagined he might be, or maybe it was a statement to how off his game he was when Dean was the one to pull his arm so hard that he stumbled, bringing both him and his passenger to the ground. Caleb hit hard, Sam rolling off him and toward his brother as gun fire erupted around them, bullets whizzing past their heads. Caleb crawled to the boys, covering them with his body as he heard John shout and a loud cry of pain from a wounded animal.

It was unearthly quiet for a moment and Caleb thought he might have blacked out but then…

"What the fucking hell were you thinking?"

"John –" Though his body chose that moment to try and shut down, Caleb managed to push himself off the boys and to his knees.

"What the hell?" The Knight joined him on the ground his hands ghosting over both boys who were sitting up now, but thoroughly smeared with bright red gore. "Dean? Sammy?"

"They're okay. I swear to you, they're not hurt."

"It's Caleb's blood," Dean spoke up, pulling away from his father. "Damien's hurt bad, Dad."

"I'm okay…" Caleb tried to protest, attempted his best shit eating smirk, but when John reached for him instead of knocking the Knight's hand away as he intended, he shamefully face-planted into his mentor's arms, out cold.

" A friggin' Chupacabra." Bobby made his way through thick undergrowths, also swearing when he saw John, an unconscious Caleb and the bloodied boys. "Balls. I will so not be the one who's calling Mac."

 **ooooWTBoooo**

A throbbing pain in his shoulder pulled him back from oblivion. His brow furrowed, head turning on the pillow. Why was he so hot?

Caleb's hand weakly moved up to his right shoulder, but was stopped midway.

"Leave it, Junior." John gently guided Reaves's arm back down on the bed.

Caleb's lids fluttered, his head turning in the direction John's voice had come from. He felt something damp slipping from his forehead. Eventually his heavy eyes cooperated and Winchester's blurry form swam into focus.

"John?" Reaves's voice was hoarse, confused; the dim light from the nightstand lamp making his eyes water.

"I'm here."

Slowly memories started to filter through the fog that was still heavy in his head.

"The Chupacabra –" Panic gave Reaves the strength to struggle into an upright position but John kept a firm hand on his uninjured shoulder, pressing him down onto the mattress again.

" – taken care of. I tagged it and Bobby finished it. It was right on top of you all by the way."

"Duly noted," Caleb groaned. "At least you weren't trying to kill me."

"Not this time, anyway."

Relieved Caleb sagged back into the pillow. His breathing coming in shallow pants, eyes screwed shut tight against the throbbing sensation from his shoulder and side.

He felt John's calloused hand resting on his forehead but was too tired to bat it away. Blinking his eyes back open, it took him a moment to focus back on his mentor's form.

"The poison's not yet out of your system. Bobby said you'll probably wish you were dead for a while longer."

"What does Bobby know?"

"If the way you look is any indication, quite a lot." John grabbed a glass from the nightstand, helping Caleb to take some sips of the tepid water.

"Since when are you the type for bedside vigils?"

"Well, since I've figured that your sidekicks needed a little break." Placing the half empty glass back on the nightstand, John nodded to Reaves's other side. Something close to a smirk crossed his face for a second.

Slowly Caleb's bleary gaze followed John's. Sam was curled peacefully under Winchester's leather jacket at the foot of the bed, WooBee bear clutched protectively in his hand.  
Shifting his gaze he saw Dean leaning against the headboard, his head hanging in an awkward angle.

"They didn't want to leave your side."

Focusing his eyes back on his mentor Caleb felt his lids growing heavy.

"Where's Bobby?" He had no idea how much time had passed. He couldn't remember much after he collapsed in John's arms.

John ran a hand through his hair and over his beard. "Doing some more research on the Werewolf. We barely have two days left before the lunar circle ends for another months."

"I'm sorry, John." Caleb tried again to sit up but the hand on his shoulder kept him in place. He bit back a moan when the movement pulled at his injuries. "Shit."

"Easy there. You're not the only one who needs his beauty sleep. Plus Sammy and Dean painted a rather colorful picture of your walk in the woods and the unintentional monster hunt." He rewetted the cloth and placed it back on Caleb's forehead. "You're off the hook. This time."

"If I'd known –"

"I know."John sighed. "Next time stick to following orders." He rested his hand on Caleb's head. "I know you forget that you're not fully grown up yet."

Caleb flushed, feeling a little too much like he was sure Dean did when Caleb reminded him how he was still just a kid. In John's mind, Caleb was still a child, a child he was sworn to protect. "But you did good out there, kept your head, kept the boys safe and I know for a fact The Guardian's already heard about it."

"I bet he heard a whole other ear full too?" Caleb almost dreaded getting better if it meant another meeting with Jim about his sometimes impulsive behavior when it came to his desire for a ring.

"It's the Knight's duty to report on all hunting errors."

Caleb rolled his eyes. "Right. But who reports on The Knight."

"On that note, I'd say it's time for you to get some more rest." A rare smile crossed the Knight's face. "I heard someone's going to have their hands full helping Sammy with his Halloween costume. He says now he's going as Captain Hook and his brother wants to be Peter Pan. Dean told us you even volunteered to be Tinker Bell."

Caleb groaned. "To quote our all-knowing mechanic: Balls."

 **ooooWTBoooo**

The End

Thank you so much for reading! And reviews feed the muse, you know that. *g*


End file.
